Mirai the Hunter
|-|Weakened= |-|One Subclass= |-|Two Subclasses= |-|Three Subclasses= Summary No Destiny is WHYNAUT's take on the game Destiny. No Destiny ignores most of Destiny's lore and focuses mainly on in-game events and elements that were added by WHYNAUT. Mirai is the protagonist in Destiny 2 and is the "Chosen One" according to her master. To actually become the "Chosen One" she needs to break her curse, every new enemy she faces is stronger than the previous one. When the Red Legion attacks the Last City and imprisons the Traveler, all Guardians are cut off from the Light. Mirai struggles to survive, but she soon finds a shard of the Traveler through which she gets her Light back. Having reattained her Light she begins waging war on the Red Legion and anyone who gets in her way. She undergoes a long adventure in which she fights of parts of the Red Legion on earth, the Hive on Titan, the Vex on Nessus, the Taken on Io, the Fallen who are almost everywhere and finally the leader of the Red Legion, Dominus Ghaul. After this she goes on many more adventures in the forms of The Curse of Osiris, Warmind and Forsaken DLCs. Personality Mirai is a non social person who prefers to be alone. She has a strong hatred towards most known aliens and this drives her to go overboard when fighting them. She's a sadistic psychopath that rarely takes a liking to other people, but despite this she treats Humans, Exos and Awoken well and she tries to protect them. She likely does this because they all were or still are humans and because they're not enemies of the Last City. However if someone were to anger her, they should always looks over their shoulder. Mirai often tries to perform repetetive tasks as efficiently as possible and always tries become more powerful. Her thirst for blood and power have gotten in her way of seeing the bigger picture on several occasions. After Cayde-6 was killed during the events of Forsaken she became even more merciless and her hunger for power was greater than ever before. Because of this she played right along with the plans of Riven of a Thousand Voices and Savathûn the Witch Queen causing a powerful curse to be put upon the Dreaming City. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Mirai, Hunter, Guardian, The Chosen One Origin: No Destiny Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Lightbearer, A.E.G.I.S. (Alien Exterminating Guardian In Service) Birthplace: Europe Weight: '''130 lbs '''Height: '''5'5 '''Likes: Loot, Killing aliens, fighting, Eating and drinking, listening to music, Dancing Dislikes: Aliens, Insects, Swimming Eye Color: '''Tiger orange '''Hair Color: Blonde Values: Promises, Style, Skill, Efficiency, Power Martial Status: '''Is single '''Status: Alive Affiliation: Her master, Cayde-6, Ikora Rey, Zavala, The Drifter, Amanda Holliday, Petra Venj, Eris Morn, Ana Bray, Rasputin, Failsafe Previous Affiliation: Unknown Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B '''| '''9-A | 8-C. 5-C with Celestial Nighthawk | At least 8-C, likely High 8-C. 5-C with Celestial Nighthawk Powers and Abilities: |-|Weakened=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery (Has snuck past enemies even when there was barely any cover on multiple occasions), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Weapon Mastery (Has mastered any kind of firearm, sword, spear, staff, knife and bow), Martial Arts, Electricity Manipulation (With arc weapons), Hacking (Her Ghost can hack almost anything), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Cold |-|One Subclass=Same as before to a higher degree plus Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8; can regenerate and come back to life as long as her Ghost persists), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Resurrection, Non-Physical Interaction (Is able to destroy constructs made of void, solar energy or arc energy), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (With solar weapons), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (With void weapons), Statistics Amplification, Homing Attack, Double and Triple Jump, Teleportation, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Magnetism Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (With various abilities and weapons), Forcefield Creation (All Guardians have a protective shield around them), Information Analysis (She can see how strong someone is and her ghost can analyze almost any kind of phenomenon), Immortality Negation, Regeneration Negation (With Crimson), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by the mental attacks from Psions), Magic (Hive rituals have been unsuccessful against her), Poison Manipulation (poison clouds from Hive Wizards are a mere inconvenience to her), Pain Manipulation (Hive Wizards and weapons are unable to inflict pain upon her), Life Manipulation (Hive Wizards can't rip out her life force), Immortality Negation, Regeneration Negation (The Crimson hand cannon can't permanently kill her) and Soul Manipulation (Her soul is stored in her Ghost) |-|Two Subclasses=Same as before to a higher degree plus Spatial Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (The Graviton Lance shoots small black holes that rip through space), Law Manipulation (With Whisper of the Worm), Energy Projection, Power Nullification, Resistance Negation (With Tractor Cannon), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (Is able to tank attacks from the Graviton Lance), Information Analysis, Precognition (the Vex are not able to simulate or predict her), Biological Manipulation, Absorption (Vex radiolarian fluids only do minor harm), Radiation Manipulation (Was only slightly affected by cosmic rays) and Law Manipulation (The Whisper of the Worm's effects don't work on her) |-|Three Subclasses=Same as before to a higher degree plus Invisibility, Intangibility (While using Vanishing Step she's intangible), Statistics Reduction, Smoke Manipulation (With smoke bombs), Absorption (Can absorb leftover Light of her attacks), Danmaku (With Hard Light), Darkness Manipulation, Nanotechnology (With The Colony) Attack Potency: Wall Level+ (Superior to Cabal that can easily break through stone walls and iron doors) | Small Building Level '''(Far stronger than before, can stomp enemies that could stomp her when she was weakened) | '''Building Level. Moon Level ''' with Celestial Nighthawk (Far stronger than before. Can take down heavy armored vehicles that are the size of a small building. One-shot the Taken Centurion that was sustaining the process of making Io implode when she used the Celestial Nighthawk) | At least '''Building Level, likely Large Building Level. Moon Level ' with Celestial Nighthawk (Far superior to before) 'Speed: Peak Human with Superhuman combat speed | Superhuman with FTL combat speed (Can dodge Sleeper Simulant shots) | Superhuman with FTL combat speed (Faster than before) | At least Superhuman with FTL combat speed (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least ' Peak Human' (Superior to Cabal Legionaries) | Presumably the same | Presumably the same | Presumably the same Striking Strength: Wall Level+ '''| '''Small Building Level | Building Level | At least Building Level, likely Large Building Level Durability: Wall Level+ (Survived a fall that created a crater of this size) | Small Building Level | Building Level (Can take hits from enemies with strenght comparable to that of herself) | At least Building Level, likely Large Building Level Stamina: Very high (Traveled through the mountains for a week without resting) | Very high (Has gone on multiple dangerous missions without any rest in-between) | Same as before (Has still been going on missions without rest) | Extremely high (Has still been going on missions without rest) Range: 'Extended melee range to hundreds of meters | Same as before | Extended melee range to kilometers | Same as before '''Standard Equipment: '''Ghost, Sparrow and Ship. *'Can summon: Should be able to summon a variety of weapons including a variety of infantry rifles, hand cannons, shotguns, fusion rifles, sniper rifles, pistols, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, swords, bows, knifes and machine guns. Intelligence: Gifted. Mirai has shown to be very intuitive and able to understand complex scientific subjects and theories. She has been able to efficiently carry out complex plans, that would normally require multiple people, on her own. Mirai has also mastered many different weapons and multiple martials arts. Ghosts are likely around Extraordinary Genius, as they are companion supercomputers capable of deciphering information incomprehensible to normal minds. Weaknesses: 'If the Ghost of the Guardian is destroyed, their next death will be final. 'Feats: *Fell from a great height and created a sizable crater. *Had several broken bones, but was still able to sneak past several Cabal that were patrolling the Last City. *Killed a pack of warbeasts with just a knife while still weakened. *Wandered through the mountains for a week without rest, food or water. *Annihilated a large group of Fallen immediately after regaining the Light. *Dodged Sleeper Simulant shots. *Could still revive after being killed with the gun, Crimson. *Was not fazed by rifts in space exploding in her face. *Wass able to take down Fallen Walkers, which are heavy armored vehicles the size of a small building. *One-shot the Taken Centurion that was sustaining the process of making Io implode when using the Celestial Nighthawk. *Could tank shots from the Graviton Lance. *Could tank shots from the Whisper of the Worm. *Suffered no permanent effects from Vex radoiolarian fluids which have been able to permanently absorb and transformed parts of other Guardians. *Was barely effected by being exposed to cosmic rays. *One-shot Dominus Ghaul, who is superior to the aforementioned Taken Centurion by a noticeable amount, while using the Celestial Nighthawk. *Took down most of the leaders and important military assets of the Red Legion on her own. *Dodged attacks from multiple enemies at once by dancing. Notable attacks and techniques: Key: Weakened | One Sublcass | Two Subclassses | Three Subclasses Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Mirai the Hunter Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Space Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Law Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Danmaku Users